


you know you need me

by kimaracretak



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Keyleth and Raishan, at the end.
Relationships: Keyleth/Raishan (Critical Role)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	you know you need me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> Summer Spinoff, [You know I'm not a saint but I can make you pray](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html?thread=186972#cmt186972)

"Why do you keep coming back?" Keyleth twines her fingers through Raishan's greying hair, pulls hard enough to draw a moan from her lips.

Raishan smirks up from where her head is pillowed on Keyleth's lap. "I missed you. Is that so hard to believe?"

Exandria is dying. The gods are dying. Above the clouds, Zephra feels like the only thing that hasn't changed, and the moments when Raishan comes to lie with her under the trees are the only times she remembers who she is.

"I've believed worse," she says. Kisses Raishan hot and slow. Doesn't think about tomorrow.


End file.
